


the aftermath

by brujsedbones



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sneaking Around, Some Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: Despite besting everyone in every possible way, Mark never bragged about it or was condescending to others. He was always sweet to Taeil, helping to nurse him back to health almost as soon as he was allowed inside the Protego Academy walls.Mark is especially sweet to Taeil now, on his knees before him in a deserted west wing hallway, with Taeil’s undergarments on the floor around his ankles.





	the aftermath

 

Sometimes Taeil feels like he’s too old to be at a combat academy. Granted, there’s nowhere else to go since the god of Chaos swallowed the sun and plunged the world into darkness, but being the eldest man in an institute full of men much younger than he was a little discouraging and a lot annoying.

When Taeil had arrived, straggling in with a small group of lifelong friends, Commander Taeyong had let him in immediately. It had been difficult to find someone who would accept Taeil, a trans man who had been severely injured by travel. By the time they had gotten to the academy, Taeil, Jungwoo, and Jaehyun had walked from Seoul to Busan to Jeongseon, on foot the entire time. 

Taeil had sprained his right ankle pretty bad, but once he heals up, everyone discovers that he’s really fucking good at fighting. A formidable opponent in any kind of ring, it also may contribute to how the younger ones tend to stay away from him, with Mark Lee as the only exception. 

Of all of the people in the academy, Mark Lee was the ace. Fierce in combat, swift and light on his feet, spatially and academically intelligent. And despite always besting everyone in every possible way, Mark never bragged about it or was condescending to others. He was always sweet to Taeil, helping to nurse him back to health almost as soon as he was allowed inside the Protego Academy walls.

Mark is especially sweet to Taeil now, on his knees before him in a deserted west wing hallway, with Taeil’s undergarments on the floor around his ankles.

Mark lays his cheek against Taeil’s upper thigh, looking much like a puppy with his large, wide eyes. “I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he says, breath ghosting over Taeil’s skin.

“Even during your lesson?” Taeil questions, running his fingers through Mark’s soft, dark hair.

“Especially during my lesson,” Mark quips back. “There’s nothing left that they can teach me and besides,” he plants a soft kiss on Taeil’s thigh, “watching you beat Jungwoo up was kind of hot.”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re ridiculous?”

“All the time,” Mark grins, “Can I have my treat now?”

Being referred to as a ‘treat’ makes an unreasonable type of heat spike in Taeil’s abdomen. “Fuck,” he says, and then repeats it with more fervor when Mark dips his tongue into his pussy.

Mark only means to tease him for a moment, but when Taeil arches his back and reaches for Mark’s hair to hold him in place, the thought dissipates like a wisp of smoke. Mark presses his face up, licking shallowly like a good pet before pushing his tongue inside of Taeil and delving deeper as he lets out moans of approval.

Taeil gasps, feeling Mark’s tongue lap against his most tender flesh, soft yet strong, gentle and overwhelmingly good. Those words could also be used to describe Mark himself; for someone who is so terrifying in combative situations, he is about as threatening as a kitten now, as he allows Taeil to tug him around via the fingers threaded in his hair.

Taeil inhales deeply and brings his body forward so only his head and shoulder blades remain on the wall. He pushes his pussy onto Mark’s mouth, letting himself relax into the sensation.   
  
He all but purrs, the long, purposeful strokes from the flat of Mark’s tongue lighting his body on fire. Instead of just tugging on his hair, Taeil chooses to stroke Mark’s scalp in circular motions, just the way he knows Mark likes. He feels, more than hears, Mark’s subsequent hum of satisfaction—he truly cherishes bringing Taeil any kind of pleasure.

A pass of tongue over his clit makes Taeil’s knees buckle, and Mark’s eyes brighten as he takes the reaction in. He reaches up to grab Taeil’s thighs, spreading them further apart. He scoots closer, hands traveling up to hold Taeil’s ass in his hands. His short, blunt nails dig into the muscle as he sucks Taeil’s clit into his mouth, sending a round of tremors up and down the elder’s spine.

“Mark,” Taeil whispers, sounding shattered, and the damn breaks. 

Mark seems to enjoy this little declaration quite a bit. His soft, patient licks from earlier give way to something far more urgent, an almost animalistic instinct. Taeil, despite his unwavering control, couldn't deny Mark if he tried; all Mark wants is to please, to make Taeil writhe with the pleasure he causes.

Mark separates his mouth from Taeil’s cunt long enough to send him a dazzling smile before bowing his neck and going back where he belongs.

When Mark starts to fuck his tongue in and out of the elder with smooth little thrusts, Taeil’s moans turn breathy. He watches the effect he has on Mark, who lets his hands drop from Taeil’s ass to his own lap. Mark sneaks a hand into his pants to stroke his cock to full hardness as he licks Taeil out against the wall.

Taeil’s clit throbs in Mark’s mouth and he feels himself gushing wet, slickening Mark’s chin. The heat pools downwards in waves and Taeil shivers as he notes the temperature difference between his body and the rest of the stone wall. 

Mark’s lips release the hold on Taeil’s clit to taste the mess he has made out of the elder. He hums appreciatively, lapping at his folds like a man dying of thirst as Taeil’s thighs spasm.

The slurping sounds coming from beneath Taeil’s tunic are absolutely obscene. The feeling of Mark’s mouth, his lips and tongue, raise Taeil’s body temperature a few degrees more, the heat playing inside him reaching a fever pitch.

While they’re in a remote location in the academy, the two of them always have a deal to be quiet in case they get caught. Mark, for whatever reason, has decided to abandon this rule with his incessant slurping, and Taeil gives it back to him in earnest, making sure his voice is heard as he moans Mark’s name over and over again.   


Tremors race down Taeil’s legs as the position takes its toll, but the burn in his thighs only adds to the urgency, the heady sense of desperation thrumming in his veins, and he knows he won't last much longer.

Gulping for air as Mark motorboats his pussy, Taeil moans not so softly, heart striking a wild staccato beat. Despite this, Mark continues to lick, trying to reach deeper to match the wave of desire that was building up inside of Taeil, almost as visible as the shaking of his knees.

There is nothing but Taeil’s whimpering and those sucking sounds in the dim hallway, and they both carry the knowledge that it is all because of Mark. Taeil, now feeling a bit of shame at how loud he was in comparison to the man below him, bites on his hand in an attempt to keep quiet, but he knows that it’s futile before the skin meets his teeth.   
  
“Close,” he pants out, the edge of the wave rising and rising until it was too much, impossible to hold back. The wave crashes through him, drowning all other sensations under its overwhelming force, and for a second, Taeil doesn’t see, hear, or feel anything but Mark and spine-melting pleasure.  

Mark’s eyes flutter shut, completely content, as he seals his mouth around Taeil’s pulsating cunt. As Taeil watches him, he comes to the conclusion that there is something deeply satisfying about bringing Mark to this point, where he does very little thinking and allows himself to be jerked around by his own desire. 

Taeil holds his head there, refusing to loosen his grip, terrified that Mark will retreat if he dares let go. It’s a little silly; Mark is as taken with eating Taeil’s pussy as Taeil is with having him do it.

Mark blinks up at Taeil slowly and leaves a lingering kiss on his clit, lips shiny and glistening.  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> even if this flops it’s just practice idc
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> 190412  
> -M


End file.
